


Rebound

by percentpizza



Series: Radieux [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percentpizza/pseuds/percentpizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings bring the best out of Mizuki and Sly.</p><p>Sequel to Breakdown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound

Sly noisily woke up from his slumber and stretched. The still-dozing body of Mizuki rested next to him. 

Sly could hardly remember last night. Why did Mizuki sleep over? School’s today, not that it mattered to Sly, but it somewhat matters to Mizuki. Wakefulness hadn’t taken effect yet.

Eventually Mizuki awoke, sitting erect and wide-eyed. He punched Sly’s shoulder. 

“You asshole, there’s school today!” Sly winced in pain, and socked Mizuki in the stomach. 

“Oh, like I don’t know that! Why are you over here anyway?” Sly asked.

Mizuki wrapped his arm over his dully aching stomach. “You just wanted to hang out, but then Tae had an emergency somewhere, so I stayed the night and I blew you and we drank, I think? I think I forgot to call my mother, as well. Oh god…” 

Sly rubbed his head. “So that’s where this headache came from.…” The sun was still rising. It was 6:24; a little too early for Sly’s taste. 

Long, pale fingers trailed up Mizuki’s shirtless and slightly defined chest. Sly enjoyed touching Mizuki; he was always warm, and Sly was always cold. They never knew the reason, they just were.

The two teens exchanged stares, and Mizuki kissed Sly. Mizuki lowered Sly so he was laying on top of him, heads hanging off the bed. 

They quit kissing, and Mizuki put his chin on Sly’s chest. “Why don’t we just… skip today?” Sly’s voice seemed far away, only because his head was hanging off the side of the bed. 

Sly could feel Mizuki move his head to the side in thought. “Sure,” he responded. Sly’s head was raised for a second, but it fell back down. It worsened his headache to do that, and he wished he hadn’t drunk whatever he did. 

“Do you think Tae’s home to make breakfast?” Mizuki asked after a few seconds of silence. He rose from Sly’s chest, and let Sly sit up properly. They’d been on the bed for a half hour. They simply enjoyed the company of one another.

“Nah, she usually gets up around when you did, and I didn’t hear the water run for her morning tea. Are you hungry? I know how to cook a little.” 

Mizuki laughed. “The great Sly Blue? Make me breakfast? I would rather have Ren make it, and he’s an Allmate!” Mizuki stood up, and left for the bathroom to freshen up. 

Sly was a little miffed, but decided to conserve his energy for Rhyme, which he was sure he was gonna play on his day off. He walked down his wooden steps, and turned the tap on to make tea for him and Mizuki. He figured he would make eggs for him and his friend, which seemed easy enough; he’d seen Tae make eggs plenty of times. How hard could it be?

Sly set the water on the burner to boil, or at least warm up, and he also buttered the pan. Sly went to crack the eggs, but he put too much force in his swing, so he inadvertently got egg whites and yolk all over his hand. He tried again, being much more successful the second time. 

Mizuki finished washing his face, and left the bathroom to go downstairs. Just as he stepped off onto the landing, Sly screaming “Oh, no!” could be heard. Mizuki rushed around the corner, and went to the room where the distress was heard. 

The problem immediately became apparent. The yolk was in Sly’s bright blue hair, and the whites were strewn about Sly’s pajama shirt and boxers. Mizuki fell against the door frame and turned bright red with laughter. 

“Sly!” Mizuki gasped between giggling fits. 

“Sly, put the pan down, get cleaned up, I’ll make breakfast,” Mizuki said, giggles still lingering in his voice. He walked over, gave the pan a quick wash, and properly made the eggs, none getting all over himself.

Mizuki liked to prepare his dishes with great appeal, so he ornately garnished the eggs and found the best plates Tae and Sly owned. He slid them off the pan onto the plates, and yelled at Sly to let him know breakfast was ready. Mizuki turned the water off as it boiled.

“The eggs are delicious!” Sly reported, mouth full. He never did have manners. Mizuki finished his eggs early, and washed them down with warm, sweet tea. 

“My parents are gone in the morning sometimes, so I’ve sort of learned to cook by myself. I’ll do the dishes,” Mizuki said as Sly pushed his plate forward, signalling he was done. 

As Mizuki placed the last cup in the cupboard, Sly walked upstairs, soon followed by Mizuki. The wood creaked and sounded, but it always did. 

It was 8:06. Still a little early for Sly. He was surprised he hadn’t fallen back asleep yet. Maybe he just appreciated being with Mizuki too much, maybe he wasn’t tired at all. Maybe it was both of these things. 

Mizuki slid into Sly’s bed, followed by Sly. Sly wrapped his arm around Mizuki, and curved his knees slightly. Mizuki was warm. 

“Sly, no matter how much you try, you won’t be the big spoon; you’re shorter than me.”

Sly sighed. “Only by, like, two inches,” he retorted. Mizuki giggled, and Sly chuckled into Mizuki’s soft hair.

Mizuki rolled over, scanned Sly’s face for a moment, then kissed Sly’s forehead. He kissed this middle between his eyebrows, then his nose, then his lips. As the lips kept going, Mizuki slowly got on top of Sly, and ground their hips together.

“Mizuki, what are we?” 

The question came so sudden, like an alligator snapping its jaw at its prey. Mizuki backed away from Sly’s neck; he’d moved on to lower things. 

“Well, we’ve been friends for… about four years, you think? Maybe three? I mean, I like you, but I’d rather not think about relationships when I’m about to blow you a second time.”

Sly giggled a little more, and said “True, true, sorry, continue.”

Mizuki resumed the neck kisses, and lightly sucked on skin here and there. Sly seemed needy; he kept moving his head to the side so Mizuki can get a wider angle. Mizuki grinned at this gesture.

As the kisses trailed south, and Mizuki slowly slid down Sly’s boxers, the sound of the front door opening travelled up the stairs. Mizuki lifted his head, and looked at Sly. Sly reciprocated the glare. 

Sly quickly put his underwear back on, and he travelled downstairs with Mizuki, hiding his erection best he could. He didn’t want Tae to think he was gay or anything; he and Mizuki were strictly very good friends. 

“Ah, Tae-san!” Mizuki said cordially. 

“Morning, baa-chan!” said Sly leaning on the bannister, one leg out more than the other.

“Sorry I’m late, the person wouldn’t go to the ER as I requested they do, so I had to stay up and make sure they didn’t move their broken leg. Anyway, I’m off to bed. Wake me up around noon, would you?” Tae asked, more toward Sly than Mizuki. 

As Tae walked away, Sly looked at Mizuki. Mizuki smiled, and let out a tiny giggle. 

“Seeing you hide your boner was fucking funny, dude,” Mizuki said. 

Sly’s face turned red. “Shut up! It’s your fault!” 

Mizuki laughed, and soon faded into a sigh. “I think I’d better get going, my mom would probably like to see me sometime today,” Mizuki joked.

Mizuki grabbed his stuff from upstairs, but kept the clothing Sly loaned him, perhaps as a souvenir of his first intimacy with another human being. 

The two teens kissed once more, and Sly waved Mizuki goodbye upon his exit.


End file.
